


Not About Angels

by sappho3010



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Ripper Zuko, Semi-Based on The Vampire Diaries, TVD au, Vampire Azula, Vampire Zuko (Avatar), Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Reeling from the death of his mother, 17 year old Sokka becomes interested in a handsome new student named Zuko, who’s hiding a dark secret.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. If Eyes Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of a TVD AU. I️ definitely don't plan on following the plot exactly or anything but I'm a big fan of Zukka fics, Vampire Zuko fics, and The Vampire Diaries, so why not combine things that I️ love? And I️ wanted to write a Ripper!Zuko fic so there's that too. Also I️ am well aware that this is kind of similar to the last fic I️ published which made me hesitant about writing it but then I️ realized that it's my ao3 account and I️ can do whatever I️ want.

Sokka honked his car horn, signaling for his little sister, Katara, to hurry up. She had assured him she’d meet him in the car in a few minutes, but was now taking far too much time for his taste. It was only the first day of school and he had no intention of being late. 

He continued to beep the horn until he saw her scrambling out of the door and running toward the car. She got into the passenger’s seat and put her stuff in the back. 

“The honking was excessive,” she said as she put her seatbelt on. 

“The amount of time you took was excessive,” Sokka retorted. 

Katara rolled her eyes. 

“What took you so long, anyway?” Her brother asked as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Gran Gran,” she replied. 

Following their mother’s passing, their grandmother had moved in with them to help lighten their father’s load of suddenly becoming a single dad. 

“More crap about witches?” Sokka asked. 

All summer, their grandmother had been telling Katara all of these stories of how they were allegedly descended from very powerful witches. 

“It’s not crap, Sokka. It’s our lineage. But yeah, pretty much,” Katara replied. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“You don’t actually believe in any of that stuff, do you?” he asked. 

Sokka always considered himself a logical person. He was a man of science. He believed that everything had some logical explanation. He wasn’t one to subscribe to beliefs about ghosts or psychics or anything at all paranormal.

Katara sighed and looked out the window. 

“I don’t know. She says I’m psychic. I know it sounds insane, but what if it’s true?” she asked. 

“Okay Raven Baxter,” Sokka teased. “Predict something.” 

Katara, actually taking this somewhat seriously unlike her brother, closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. 

“I️ see…” she began before being cut off by a loud thud. 

When she opened her eyes, it appeared as though a large crow hit the car. This caused Sokka to serve off of the road. 

“Katara, are you okay?” he asked as soon as the car came to a stop. 

Katara nodded. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” she replied. 

“It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere,” Sokka said. 

Katara exhaled, still reeling from what had just happened. She then turned to face her brother and looked him the eyes. 

“I️ predict that we’re going to have a great year. We’re gonna heal, and we’re gonna be genuinely happy,” she said. 

Sokka gave a gentle smile and nodded in agreement. 

The rest of the car ride was mostly silent. When the got out of the car in the school parking lot, Katara waved at Jet. 

They made brief eye contact before Jet looked away without really acknowledging her. 

“Great. He hates me,” Katara asserted. 

Sokka shook his head. 

“Nah, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset cause you dumped him,” Sokka replied. 

“I️ guess,” Katara replied. 

She never wanted to hurt Jet, but she just wasn’t in it anymore. 

They continued to walk to the building. As soon as they got inside, they were approached by Ty Lee. 

“Sokka. Katara. Oh it’s so good to see you guys. How are you?” she asked. 

It was abundantly clear that she meant well, but she was most definitely laying it on a bit thick. 

Sokka and Katara exchanged a brief knowing look before turning back to face her. 

Sokka said “fine” at the same time that Katara said “good” and Ty Lee immediately embraced them both in an awkward hug which lasted way too long. 

“Okay, see you guys later?” she said. 

Sokka nodded and Ty Lee headed off. They’d officially survived their first awkward encounter of the year. 

Katara then spotted someone she didn’t recognize standing in the office. 

“Who’s that?” she asked. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I️ can only see his back,” he said. 

“I’m sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar,” Katara mused, focusing on him. 

Sokka rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 

“You’re really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?” he asked. 

Katara shrugged before nodding. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” she replied.

“Whatever. I’m heading to class,” Sokka said. 

As he walked off, Katara continued to look where the new kid was standing. At first she was just curious, as not much really happens in their small town and someone moving there was about as exciting as it got. However, she started to get a feeling that there was something off about him in a way that she just couldn’t put her finger on. 

When Sokka arrived at his locker, he noticed that he had grabbed one of his sister’s notebooks by mistake. He put a few things in his locker before shutting and locking it, turning around to catch back up with his sister. 

Oddly enough, she was still standing in the same spot she was in before he’d left. 

“Hey, Katara, I️ have your-“ he started, before completely colliding into someone who was walking in the opposite direction. 

Of course Sokka’s messenger bag had been open, causing all of his books to fly right onto the floor as he landed on his hands and knees. 

The other guy, also on the floor now, began to help Sokka gather his things. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

“You’re fine,” Sokka said. 

When he looked up, he saw a face he didn’t recognize. He figured it must’ve been the same new kid from earlier, noticing the same fair skin and dark hair. He was shocked slightly to see a large scar that covered the upper left side of his face. 

The two made prolonged eye contact as he handed Sokka what he had gathered from the floor. 

“Here,” he said eventually. 

“Uh, yeah, uh…thanks,” Sokka said awkwardly, accepting his books as the two got up from the ground. 

Sokka put his things in his bag before looking back up. 

“I’m Sokka, by the way,” Sokka introduced. 

“Zuko,” the new kid replied. 

“Right. Well, I️ should head to class,” Sokka said. 

The two both went to part ways, but did not succeed in going around each other. They both accidentally stepped in the same direction. It happened once again before Zuko turned to the side, gesturing for Sokka to go past. 

“Thank you,” he said before walking off. 

He turned back briefly to see Zuko’s eyes still on him as he walked away. 

Aside from that encounter, the Sokka’s day was relatively uneventful. Katara caught a ride home with a friend, and Sokka went to visit the cemetery where his mother was buried. 

He would never tell anyone he went there: especially not Katara. He had to put on a brave face for everyone around him. 

When he was there, a large crow, much like the one from that morning, landed on his mother’s grave and cawed at him. 

“Okay. Hi, bird. That’s not creepy or anything,” he said. 

He then noticed a mysterious fog accumulating around him, which was odd as it was an otherwise perfectly clear and sunny day. 

Growing increasingly freaked out, he shooed the bird away and it flew out of sight. When he turned around, however, it was perched on another headstone right behind him. 

Sokka didn’t believe in the paranormal. He knew, logically, there was nothing inherently weird or creepy about the whole thing, but he still felt the need to get away. So, he did, only to trip down a small hill and fall on a tree. 

He got up, jumping slightly as he was startled to see someone behind him. 

He then sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Zuko. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Sokka nodded. 

“Where you following me?” he asked. 

Zuko shook his head. 

“No, I️ just saw you fall,” he said. 

“And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?” Sokka asked, still on edge. 

“I’m visiting. I️ have family here,” Zuko replied. 

“Oh wow. That was so insensitive, I’m sorry,” Sokka said. 

“It’s fine,” Zuko replied. 

Another moment of prolonged eye contact happened between them, before Sokka noticed the large lapis lazuli ring with a silver crest on Zuko’s fingers. 

“Nice ring,” Sokka said, breaking the silence that made him feel tense. 

“Oh. Um, it’s a family ring, yeah. I’m kind of stuck with it. I know it’s weird,” Zuko responded. 

Sokka shook his head. 

“No, no. It’s just, I️ mean, there’s rings and then there’s that,” Sokka said, realizing that the fact that they were speaking didn’t quite make him feel any less awkward. 

Sokka had always been a planner. He was someone who liked science, and logic, and predictability. He also liked to feel in control, so he found himself not the biggest fan of interacting with this boy that made his stomach flutter and his face fill with heat. 

Zuko’s gaze when from Sokka’s eyes to down to his left leg.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Zuko asked abruptly. 

“Huh?” Sokka responded, taken off guard. 

“When you fell. Did you hurt yourself?” Zuko elaborated. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know,” Sokka said. 

He pulled up the leg of his jeans to check the damage. When he did, he saw his skin was cut open and bleeding down his calf. 

“Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty,” Sokka said as he examined it. 

Zuko didn’t reply. His eyes began glued to the wound and his breathing to started to grow shallow. He then shook his head before turning away to face the opposite direction. 

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked. 

He could no longer see the other’s face, but he could see that he was visibly shaking. 

“You should go…take care of that,” was all Zuko said. 

“Really, it’s nothing,” Sokka said dismissively, but when he looked up, he saw that Zuko was no longer there. 

He looked around for a moment, but Zuko really was nowhere to be found. 

Confused, Sokka decided to do his best to shrug it off and go home, trying not to think about whatever just happened.


	2. Come to a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko attend a back to school party.

Sokka was heading to the grill to meet a friend. When he opened the door, however, he was surprised to see Zuko standing there. 

“Oh,” Sokka said, startled. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be there, especially not the guy he’d only just met earlier that day. 

“Sorry, I️ was about to knock. I️ wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I️ know it was…strange,” Zuko explained. 

Sokka nodded. 

“No worries. I️ get it, blood makes you squeamish,” he said. 

Zuko looked down awkwardly at his hands before looking up again. 

“Um, something like that,” he said. “How’s your leg?” 

“Oh, it’s fine. Just a scratch, barely,” Sokka said dismissively. “How did you know where I️ lived?” 

“It’s a small town. I️ asked the first person I️ saw. Sorry, were you going somewhere?” Zuko asked. 

Sokka nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m meeting a friend. Do you wanna come?” 

— 

When they arrived at the grill, Sokka walked over to his friend, Suki, who was talking to Jet and Ty Lee by the pool table. 

“Hey, I’m Jet, nice to meet you,” said Jet, approaching Zuko. 

“Zuko,” Zuko replied simply. 

“So, you were born in Mystic Falls?” asked Ty Lee. 

Zuko nodded. 

“I️ moved away when I️ was still young,” he explained. 

“Parents?” Suki asked. 

Zuko sighed, not necessarily wanting to speak on the subject of family too in depth. 

“My parents passed away,” he replied. 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka offered sympathetically. Losing his mother had weighed so heavily on his family, he couldn’t even imagine the pain of losing both parents. “Any siblings?” 

“None that I️ talk to. I️ live with my uncle,” Zuko explained. 

Ty Lee spoke next, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

“So, Zuko, if you’re new, then you don’t know about the party tomorrow,” she said. 

“It’s a back to school thing at the falls,” Suki explained. 

Zuko’s eyes flashed over to Sokka. 

“Are you going?” he asked. 

“Of course he is,” Suki said, sharing a knowing look with Sokka. 

— 

When Zuko arrived at the party, he searched through the woods to find Sokka. He listened closely, trying to find his voice. 

“Just admit it, Sokka,” he heard Suki say. 

“Oh, okay, so he’s a little pretty,” Sokka replied, which made Zuko smile. 

“He has that romantic novel stare,” Suki said, trying to imitate Zuko’s face which made both of them laugh. 

“Hey, you made it!” Ty Lee said, excitedly. 

“I️ did,” Zuko replied flatly. 

“Well, let’s get you a drink,” she said. 

“Well, I️’m-“ Zuko started. 

Ty Lee then grabbed his arm playfully. 

“Oh come on,” she said. 

Zuko then allowed himself to be lead, losing track of Sokka and Suki. 

Meanwhile, Katara was approaching the both of them. 

“So, where’s your date?” Katara asked. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, he’s not my date. Besides, you’re the psychic one. You tell me,” he said. 

Katara grinned, having a little too much fun with the whole thing. 

“Right, I️ forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Gran Gran says I️ have to concentrate,” she said. 

“Wait!” Suki interjected. “You need a crystal ball.” 

Suki then proceeded to hand gesture toward an empty beer bottle that was next to Sokka. He took the bottle and handed it to his sister. 

Katara began to take it, but abruptly pulled her hand back as soon as she made physical contact with her brother, causing the bottle to drop to the ground and break. 

She stared at Sokka with wide eyes and her mouth agape, causing Sokka and Suki to both grow worried. 

“What?” Sokka asked. 

“That was weird. When I️ touched you, I️ saw a crow,” she said. 

Sokka looked at her, puzzled. 

“What?” 

“A crow. There was fog, a man. And I️ heard something too. Maybe howling? I don’t know. I’m drunk. It’s the drinking. There’s nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I’m gonna get a refill,” she said. 

Sokka found the whole thing alarming. Katara didn’t seem intoxicated, and she wasn’t the type to get totally wasted. She had always been a responsible drinker (definitely more so than Sokka). And he also couldn’t help but feel like there was something she wasn’t telling him. Still, he decided to shake it off, deciding that the alcohol was probably the most logical explanation. 

Katara began to walk away. 

“Okay? Katara!” Sokka said, calling after her. 

Sensing Sokka’s worry, she shared a knowing look with Sokka before following Katara. It was a look that said, “relax, I’ve got this.” 

Sokka then turned around to see Zuko standing right behind him, causing to jump slightly from being startled. He then placed a hand on his chest as he sighed in relief. 

“Hi,” Zuko said. 

“Hi,” Sokka replied. 

“I️ did it again, didn’t I️?” Zuko asked. 

“Yeah,” Sokka said, trying to laugh it off. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko apologized. He then looked at Sokka with that intense stare he had, face growing concerned. “You’re upset about something.” 

Sokka shook his head dismissively. 

“Oh, uh, no, it’s— it’s just my sister. She’s— you know what? Never mind. You’re…here,” he said. 

Zuko couldn’t help but smile a little bit. 

“I’m here,” he said. 

The two then proceeded to walk and talk and found themselves on a bridge. 

“You know, you’re kind of the talk of the town,” Sokka said. 

Zuko raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“Am I️?” he asked. 

Sokka nodded in confirmation. 

“Mhmmm. Mysterious new guy, oh yeah,” he said. 

“Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too,” Zuko retorted. “Twinged in sadness.” 

Sokka felt his muscles tighten at that remark. 

“What makes you think I’m sad?” he asked, growing slightly defensive. He wasn’t supposed to be sad. He was supposed to be moving on. 

“Well, we did meet in a graveyard,” Zuko said. 

“Right. Well, no, technically we met when I️ completely ran into you in the hallway. Anyway, you don’t want to know. It’s not exactly party chit-chat,” Sokka said. 

Zuko shrugged. 

“Well, I’ve never really been good at uh, chit-chat,” he said. 

Sokka nodded. He kind of figured as much. Zuko did seem a tad awkward just in general, but Sokka chose not to remark on that. 

“My mom died last spring. Car accident,” he explained. 

“You won’t be sad forever, Sokka,” Zuko assured. 

He was once again looked at Sokka with intensity, but this time it didn’t make his chest feel tight. Instead he felt genuinely comforted. He’d heard those words before, but for some reason in that moment he genuinely believed them. 

The two looked at each other for a while, sharing a moment. However, after a little while, Sokka found himself looking at Zuko’s lips and wanting to kiss him so he looked away awkwardly, causing Zuko to do the same before changing the subject slightly. 

“You seem to have a good support system anyway. You and your sister seem close. And Suki seems like a good friend,” he said. 

Sokka nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have them. But don’t tell my sister I️ said that,” he replied. 

Zuko chuckled slightly. 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he said. 

They continued talking for a while until Sokka noticed Zuko’s eyes beginning to turn red. 

“Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eye, it just, it’s—“ Sokka asked. 

Zuko snapped his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning away abruptly. 

“Oh, um…Yeah, no. It’s, um, it’s nothing. Um, it’s getting kinda late, actually. I️ should go,” Zuko said before leaving. 

Sokka watched Zuko as he walked away, wondering if all of their encounters were gonna end so weirdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen TVD, you can probably tell that I'm switching up the timeline a little. I don't know it just makes more sense to me but I'm still figuring some stuff out. I'd love for you to subscribe and come on this journey with me. Also, if you like this chapter please comment and if you're enjoying the story so far then don't forget to leave kudos.


	3. Me And The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tries to figure out where his relationship with Zuko stands. Meanwhile, Katara grows concerned about how close the two are getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not a great summary. Just read it.

Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee, Aang, and Suki were all hanging out at the Mystic Grill after school. 

There was a comet coming soon, and of course, being a small town, there was a whole event organized for people to rather to watch it coming up. 

“Well, I️ was to Gran Gran, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity,” Katara said. 

Sokka rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He had never had any interest in his grandmother’s outlandish stories about witches and what you have you. 

“Yeah, and then she told you about the aliens,” he remarked sarcastically. 

Katara elbowed Sokka’s rib, causing him to yell out before rubbing the affected area with his hand. 

Ty Lee looked at Sokka excitedly, leaning forward in her chair. 

“Sokka, you have to tell us more about you and that new guy Zuko,” she said, far more interested in the love lives of her friends than astronomical events or the paranormal. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“We just talked all night,” he said. 

“When you say ‘talked’, you mean…” Suki began. 

Sokka sighed. 

“Talked. Made conversation. As in exactly what we’re all doing right now,” he answered. 

“So no sloppy first kiss? No touchy feely of any kind?” Ty Lee inquired, slightly disappointed. 

“Ew,” Katara said, causing Sokka to shoot her a glare. 

“Nope, we didn’t go there,” Sokka said, sounding more disappointed than he intended to. 

Aang shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I️ think it’s kind of sweet that you two can just talk for hours,” he said, always the optimist. 

“Maybe he’s just old fashioned or something,” Suki offered. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“Or maybe things should just remain platonic between us. I️ mean, how do I️ know he even likes me? Besides, the timing is all wrong,” he rationalized. 

Aang looked Sokka. 

“When is it ever right?” he asked. 

“But…maybe I’m just not ready,” Sokka replied. 

“Who is?” Suki asked. 

Sokka sighed and took a long pause as everyone’s eyes were on him. 

“Look, at least I️ put myself out there,” he said with a shrug. 

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Katara asked. 

Sokka shot Katara another glare. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked bitterly. 

“It means that all I’m hearing is reasons why you can’t,” she said. 

The two shared a long knowing look before Sokka finally pulled out his phone with a long drawn out sigh. 

“What are you doing?” Ty Lee asked. 

Sokka smiled. 

“Texting Zuko.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka and Zuko decided to see the comet. Together. This ultimately led to Sokka kicking himself internally for how much time he spent overthinking whether or not it was a date. 

Sokka was still getting ready when he heard Zuko ring the doorbell, leading him to yell at Katara to get the door which she agreed to begrudgingly. 

When she opened up the door, sure enough, Zuko was standing there. 

“Hi,” he said. 

“Hi. I️ don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Katara,” she said, extending her hand for him to shake. 

“Zuko,” he replied, taking her hand. 

Katara immediately removed her hand from his, recoiling from his touch. She felt a chill run down her spine, leaving her cold all over. She had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

She stared at him, horrified. 

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked, confused.

“What happened to you?” she asked softly. 

She then exhaled, shaking her head as she tried to shake the whole thing off. 

“That’s so rude. I’m sorry. Excuse me,” she said turning away. 

She noticed Sokka coming down the stairs. When he noticed her expression, he gave her a worried look. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

Katara nodded. 

“Everything’s fine,” she replied unconvincingly. 

Sokka lightly touched his sister’s shoulders. 

“You sure?” he asked, looking her in the eyes. 

Katara smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You go ahead,” she said. 

Sokka looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and walking over toward Zuko. 

“Enjoy your date!” she teased right before the pair closed the door behind them. 

Sokka’s face felt really hot all of a sudden. He just wanted to run back inside, lock the door behind him, and never come back out. 

“Date?” Zuko asked as they began walking.

Sokka stopped in his tracks. It was in that moment that he felt almost certain that he would actually die of embarrassment. 

“I️…well, pffft, sisters, am I️ right? She was just, um, you know, well-“ Sokka babbled. 

“I️ like you,” Zuko blurted out. 

Sokka exhaled a breath that had felt like it weighed a ton. 

“You do?” he asked. 

Zuko nodded. 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

“Oh,” Sokka said. 

“Oh?” Zuko asked. 

“Oh! I️ mean, I️ like you too,” Sokka said. 

And he was almost certain that was the happiest he’d ever seen Zuko look. 

“You know, if you keep smiling like that you’re gonna ruin your whole gloomy emo vibe,” Sokka teased as they began walking again. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, I️ take it back,” he said. 

“No you don’t,” Sokka said, taking Zuko’s hand in his. 

When they arrived where everyone was gathered just past the town square, Ty Lee handed them candles. 

She looked at the pair’s interlaced fingers and then gave Sokka a knowing look before walking away. 

“You know, that comet…it’s been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone,” Zuko said as the comet passed. 

“Katara says it’s a harbinger of evil,” Sokka remarked. 

“I️ think it’s just a ball of…snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can’t escape. And once every 145 years it gets to come home,” Zuko said. 

“That’s poetic,” Sokka replied. 

Zuko shrugged. 

“Is that how you feel?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko looked down at his feet before looking up again. 

“Sometimes,” he confessed. 

Sokka touched Zuko’s face. 

“You’re not trapped. And you’re definitely not alone,” he said. 

Zuko nodded. 

“I know that now,” he said. 

They looked at each other, leaning in slowly until their lips met. The kiss was gentle and comforting, and felt somewhat like a promise for something greater.

~~~~~~ 

Katara was sitting on a picnic blanket next to Aang when she spotted her brother kissing Zuko. She wanted to be happy for him and was angry at herself for not feeling that way, but she just couldn’t shake the all encompassing feeling that something terrible was coming.


	4. Dinner & Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka devises a plan to erase Katara's doubts concerning Zuko.

“I’m not saying don’t date the guy. I’m just saying take it slow,” Katara warned her brother as the two entered school the next morning.

“You were the one who said to go for it,” Sokka reminded her. 

Katara shrugged. 

“Now I’m saying take it slow,” she said. 

Sokka stopped and looked at his sister for a moment. 

“Why the about-face?” he asked. 

Katara shook her head. 

“It’s not an about-face. You’re single and it’s the perfect time to play the field,” she said. 

Sokka snorted. 

“Yeah, because I’m so that guy. Seriously, what are you not saying?” he asked. 

Katara shook her head dismissively before continuing to walk. 

“It’s stupid,” she dismissed. 

Sokka turned around to face Katara, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Katara…” he said seriously. 

“What?” she asked innocently. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Just spit it out,” he said. 

Katara gave a long resigned sigh. She didn’t want to upset Sokka, she was just worried about him. 

“Last night, before you and Zuko left together, he shook my hand and when I️ touched him I️ got a really bad feeling,” she explained. 

Sokka looked at her incredulously. Was she really getting all worked up over “a bad feeling”? 

“Is that it? Katara-“ he said. 

“It was bad bad!” she replied, not wanting to go into too much detail. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Is this whole witch mojo thing?” he asked. 

“I’m just…concerned. This is me expressing concern for my brother,” she said. 

Sokka gave Katara a soft smile. 

“I️ love you for that, but Zuko makes me really happy. Like, actually, genuinely, happy,” he confessed earnestly. 

Katara smiled back at her brother. It was wide and unconvincing. 

“Then I’m happy for you,” she said halfheartedly. 

Sokka then looked past his sister as he noticed Zuko approaching them. 

“Good morning, Sokka. Good morning, Katara,” he said, waving. 

Katara whirled around at the sound of Zuko’s voice. 

“Hey, um, I️ uh…gotta get to class. So I’ll see you guys later,” she said before making an abrupt exit. 

She only looked at Zuko briefly, careful not to make eye contact. 

“Katara, wait!” Sokka called, but Katara just kept walking away from them. 

Zuko sighed. 

“She doesn’t like me very much,” he concluded. 

Sokka shook his head. 

“She doesn’t know you. She’s my sister, she’s just looking out for me. But when she does, she’ll love you,” he said. 

He then smiled as an idea came to his head. 

“Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do. Are you free tonight?” Sokka asked. 

Zuko looked at the other boy suspiciously, not entirely sure if he liked where this was going. 

“Yes…” he answered nervously. 

“Perfect! Dinner, my house, 7:00. You, me, and Katara. You two will spend some quality time and she’ll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished,” he said, as if it were that simple. 

~~~~~ 

Sokka and Katara were in their kitchen together, getting ready for the dinner with Zuko. Even though Katara had begrudgingly agreed to it, she still wasn’t entirely on board with the whole thing, insisting that her bad feeling meant something more. 

“You explain it. Last night, I’m watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I’m like, I️ bet it’s that phone commercial. And sure enough, it’s that guy and the girl on the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture,” she explained. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, come on. That commercial’s on a constant loop,” he said. “What did Gran Gran have to say about it?” 

Katara shook her head. 

“I️ didn’t mention it. She’s just gonna say it’s because I’m a witch. I️ don’t want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?” she asked. 

Sokka shook his head, putting his hands out in front of him. 

“I️ don’t want to be a witch,” he replied. 

He then went on to pour the food from the takeout container into a serving bowl. 

“And putting it in a nice bowl isn’t going to fool anybody,” Katara said. 

Sokka ignored her, going on to look for serving spoons. 

“Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?” he asked. 

“Middle drawer on your left,” she said. 

He opened the drawer, and sure enough that’s where they were. 

Katara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, well you live here too. Maybe you just know your way around the kitchen better than I️ do,” he said. 

“That’s sexist,” Katara replied. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, you know that is so not what I️ meant,” he retorted. 

The doorbell then rang, causing Sokka to jump slightly, clearly frantic. 

“Okay, he’s here. Don’t be nervous. Just be yourself,” he said to Katara, in spite of the fact that he was clearly the one who was nervous. 

Sokka exited the kitchen and made his way to the front door. He took a deep breath, just hoping everything would go well before opening it. While he probably would never say it out loud, it actually did matter to him that Katara and Zuko got along since they were both important people in his life. 

“Hey,” he said when he say Zuko standing there. 

“Hi,” Zuko replied. 

Sokka stepped aside and gestured for Zuko to come in. He led him to the dining room, where Katara was setting the dishes on the table. She looked up at Zuko and made eye contact but said nothing before retreating back to the kitchen. 

Sokka excused himself to the kitchen to go help her, leaving Zuko to stand there awkwardly. 

They were taking awhile, and Zuko knew that he shouldn’t, but still he found himself listening in the whispers coming from the kitchen. 

“Katara, please, just give him a chance,” Sokka pleaded. 

“I’m trying, it’s just…I️ mean, do you really know anything about him?” Katara replied. 

Sokka sighed. 

“This is important to me,” he said. 

There was a moment of silence before a grumbled “fine” from Katara and the pair of siblings then entered the dining room. 

Zuko forced a smile, pretending he didn’t hear any of it. Still, the dinner got off to a tense and awkward start with Sokka making futile attempts to break the ice. 

“Hey, Katara, why don’t you tell Zuko about the witch stuff?” Sokka eventually suggested after one of the awkward silences. 

Katara shrugged. 

“Our grandmother says we’re descended from Inuit shamans,” she explained. 

Zuko nodded, listening intently. 

“I️ would say that’s pretty cool,” he said. 

“Really? Why?” she asked. 

“They’re heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity, especially the ones that resisted that forced Christianization of their people,” he exampled. 

Katara smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I️ guess they are,” she mused thoughtfully. 

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly smoothly. 

At the end of the night, Zuko offered to help Sokka clean up and it was just the two of them in the kitchen. 

“That went surprisingly well,” Sokka pointed out. 

Zuko shrugged. 

“Well, it was your idea. Why wouldn’t it?” he asked. 

“I️ may have oversold it. I️ definitely had my doubts,” Sokka confessed. 

Zuko gently placed his fingertips on Sokka’s cheek. 

“You should give yourself more credit,” he said before bringing him in for a kiss. 

The two continued to put dishes away. Sokka carried in the fancy glass salad bowl he’d used and accidentally dropped it, causing it to shatter into fragments on the floor. 

“Fuck,” Sokka exclaimed. 

Zuko froze, the smell of blood hitting him instantly before he even saw the cut on Sokka’s hand. 

“You okay?” Zuko said tightly, his voice tense and airy. 

“Yeah,” Sokka replied before turning around and heading to the sink to to wash off the cut. 

When Sokka looked up to the window, he could see the reflection of Zuko standing behind him. He gasped, alarmed, when he saw Zuko’s face begin to change. His eyes appeared to be turning a different color and black lines emerged from under them. 

Quickly, Sokka whipped around to look at Zuko, only to see the other boy now facing the other direction. 

“Your face…” Sokka said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I️ think I️ got something in my eye,” Zuko lied. 

Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to get a look at Zuko’s face, only for Zuko to turn so he couldn’t see. 

“Zuko. Hey, Zuko,” Sokka uttered, concerned. 

Zuko took a deep breath, regaining his composure and turning back around after he felt his face return to its normal, human appearance. 

Sokka sighed, relieved, brushing off what he’d just seen. However, his mind returned to it a few times as Zuko was oddly tense and quiet, helping Sokka gather the shards and throw them away before saying goodnight and leaving abruptly. 

He tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t stop his mind from returning to his sister’s words of warning. How much did he know about Zuko? Besides, while he didn’t believe in witches or the paranormal, what if there really was something to Katara’s “bad feeling” after all? Just the thought of it made him feel sick, and he knew he had to at least ask. 

So, he found himself going into his sister’s room. 

“You could knock,” she said. 

“I️ could,” he replied. 

Katara sighed in annoyance. 

“What do you want?” she asked, before looking up from her laptop at her brother. 

Her demeanor changed when she saw the expression on her brother’s face. At first she assumed he was going to ask to borrow something or come to gloat about how she was wrong about Zuko. However, he seemed serious, and it was clear that something was wrong. 

“Can I️ ask you a question and can you give me a really serious no-joke response?” he asked. 

Katara nodded. 

“Of course. What is it?” she asked. 

“The bad mojo. When you touched Zuko and had that reaction…” Sokka began. 

Katara shook her head dismissively. 

“You know what? Forget I️ said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over,” she admitted. 

“No, Katara, seriously. What was it? Did you see something or…?” he asked. 

Katara shrugged. 

“It wasn’t clear like a picture,” she explained. 

“Yeah?” 

“…When I️ touched Zuko, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…” she stopped as she relived the moment. 

“And what?” her brother prompted. 

Katara swallowed tightly. 

“It was death. It’s what I️ imagine death to be like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I️ hope you liked the new chapter! If you did, please let me know in the comments. If you're enjoying the story overall, the please don't forget to leave kudos. Lastly, if you want to keep reading the story, then make sure you subscribe so you can stay up to date with the new chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I️ hope you have an awesome Valentine's Day!❤️❤️


	5. Shouldn't Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Zuko's past returns to cause trouble.

Zuko spent his entire journey home kicking himself about the incident with Sokka. He had been so close to exposing himself over just a little bit of human blood. He’d always struggled with control, falling off the wagon and getting back on a handful of times throughout the decades. He had been off of human blood entirely, committed to only feeding from animals, but he found it difficult to control himself around Sokka. Part of him knew it was dangerous to let himself get that close to a human, but what he had with Sokka wasn’t something he wanted to let go of. 

When he opened the door, he was immediately met by his uncle standing in the foyer. He appeared as if he had been waiting for Zuko to return, face riddled with disappointment that let Zuko know he’d done something wrong, even if unsure what it was exactly. 

He handed Zuko a newspaper. 

“You promised,” Iroh reminded as Zuko examined the article. 

It was a story about an animal attack. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back up at his uncle. 

“This was an animal attack,” he pointed out. 

Iroh shook his head. 

“Zuko, please. If something…happened I️ need you to tell me,” he said. 

Zuko frowned. His uncle was always the one person who had faith in him no matter what, so it hurt that he was doubting him like that. He shook his head. 

“Uncle, that life is behind me, I️ promise,” he said. 

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t believe that it was an animal attack, but he did believe his nephew.

“Then we might not be the only vampires in Mystic Falls,” he concluded. 

Zuko’s eyes widened in shock. The possibility of another vampire coming to terrorize the town hadn’t occurred to him. He felt a pit in his stomach as his mind went to Sokka, knowing that he wanted him to be safe more than anything, but also feeling dread at the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to protect him. 

Iroh went out to run some errands and Zuko retreated to his bedroom.

The mystery on their hands was solved quite soon when he made his way to his room to see the last person he was expecting. 

His sister’s sharp eyes looked up at him as he entered. Her long black hair was half up and half down and her body was adorned in a red top, black skirt, and black leather jacket. 

“It’s been too long, Zuzu,” she condescended, a smirk creeping across her face. 

All of Zuko’s muscles tensed. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Azula got up from the chair she was siting in slowly before shrugging.

“Why, I️ miss my big brother, of course,” she said, tone twinged in sarcasm. 

“You hate small towns. It’s boring. There’s nothing for you to do,” Zuko said, hoping to convince her to leave but deep down knowing that her being there had nothing to do with location and everything to do with tormenting him. 

Azula shrugged, same devilish smirk on her face. 

“I️ think I’ll manage to keep myself busy,” she replied. “It seems that you have already with that human boy. Sokka, is it?” 

Zuko felt his blood boil, his veins lit aflame with anger. 

“Don’t come near him,” he threatened. 

Azula gasped sarcastically, touching her fingertips to her chest feigning offense. 

“Excuse me for wanting to be involved in your life after all these years, Zuzu. Speaking of which, I️ can’t help but be a little concerned. I️ mean, when’s the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?” she taunted. 

“I know what you’re doing, Azula. It’s not going to work,” he responded, standing his ground. 

The days of being a murderous monster were behind him. He refused to be a ripper again. 

Azula, however, knowing exactly how to push Zuko’s buttons, persisted. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t you crave a little?” she provoked. 

“Stop it,” Zuko said tightly. 

“Let’s do it. Together. We could grab a couple of the locals. Or just, let’s cut to the chase, let’s just go straight for Sokka,” she continued. 

“Stop it!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“Imagine what his blood tastes like!” she blurted. 

For Zuko, that was the last straw. The black veins emerged from under his eyes, much more prominent on the right side where they weren’t obscured by scar tissue. 

“I️ said stop!” he shouted, fangs on full display. 

He shoved Azula through the window at full force. When he landed on the pavement, however, she was no longer there. Instead, she was standing beside him, giving a sarcastic slow clap. 

“Still haven’t worked out that anger, I️ see,” she remarked as Zuko got up from the ground. 

“You know, it’s all fun and games, Azula, huh? But wherever you go, people die,” he said. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Well, that’s a given,” she replied. 

Zuko shook his head. 

“Not here. I️ won’t allow it,” he asserted. 

Azula chuckled slightly. 

“I️ take that as an invitation,” she said. 

Zuko sighed. 

“Azula, please. After all these years, can’t we just give it a rest?” he pleaded. 

Azula shook her head. 

“I️ promised you an eternity of misery, Zuzu, so I’m just keeping my word,” she said, the smallest hint of bitterness in her tone slightly chipping away at her bravado. 

“Just stay away from Sokka,” Zuko seethed. 

Azula looked down at Zuko’s hand. 

“Where’s your ring?” she asked. “You know, sun’s coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes.” 

Zuko looked down at his now bare hand, panicked. 

“Relax, it’s right here,” she said, holding it up between her index and middle fingers. 

When Zuko reached to grab it, Azula quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back to the ground. 

“You should know better than to think you’re stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I️ wouldn’t try it again,” she threatened, this time, no hint of sarcasm in her venomous tone before throwing the ring down beside Zuko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zuko wasn’t dead. He was living and breathing and there was no such thing as ghosts or zombies. Not to mention that what Katara said meant literally nothing since she was most certainly not a witch. 

Still, assuring himself of that over and over did little to ease the nagging feeling that had begun to eat away at Sokka the previous night. 

“It was death.” 

His sister’s words played in his head over and over again. 

But Zuko was normal…ish. He was ridiculously hot, but that was obviously a bonus in Sokka’s eyes. And he was socially awkward, but in a cute and endearing way. Sure there were times when he seemed a little off. And the times that he would just take off abruptly with no explanation at all. Sokka had texted Zuko asking if he was okay only to get an “I’m fine” reply hours later with no further explanation. 

And then there was the way Zuko’s face changed, but Sokka knew he had to just have been seeing things. His sister was putting weird stuff in his head and it was making him paranoid. Yeah, that was it. 

Still, Sokka found himself stopping his pacing around his bedroom abruptly and taking off to see Zuko. He knew it was weird to just show up unannounced like that, but he needed to talk to Zuko face to face and he needed Zuko to not dodge him. 

He drove up to the old boarding house right on the outskirts of town. Nervously, he approached the front door. When he knocked, it opened itself. 

Timidly, he stepped instead. 

“Zuko? Zuko?” he called looking around. 

When he turned around once more, he saw a girl standing there and jumped, not expecting her presence. 

“I️…I’m sorry for barging in. The door was…open,” Sokka explained. 

The girl nodded. 

“You must be Sokka. I’m Azula, Zuko’s sister,” she explained. 

Sokka looked at her, puzzled. There was enough of a resemblance for them to be siblings, but Zuko had never once mentioned her. 

“He didn’t tell me he had a sister,” he said. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Well, Zuzu’s not one to brag. Please, come. I’m sure he’ll be along any second,” she said. 

Sokka probably would’ve laughed at her referring to him as “Zuzu” if the whole situation wasn’t making him so uneasy. Not only was there something off about Zuko, but he had an entire sister he’d never mentioned. What else was he hiding? 

Right as Azula led Sokka into the living room, Zuko approached from the other side. 

“Sokka. I️ didn’t know you were coming over,” Zuko said, shocked. 

Zuko’s tone along with the way he looked like he had just seen a ghost made Sokka regret being there even more. 

“I️ know. I️ should have called or texted. I️ just-“ he began. 

Azula did a dismissive hand gesture. 

“Oh, don’t be silly. You’re welcome any time. Isn’t he, Zuko?” Azula said, turning her attention toward Zuko. 

Zuko swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for stopping by, Sokka. Nice to see you,” he said. 

Sokka nodded, taking the hint that he was unwelcome. 

“Oh, yeah, I️ should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Azula,” he said. 

“Great meeting you too, Sokka,” she said, a fake warm smile on her face. 

Sokka exited, and was left to wonder what the hell just happened.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's sudden appearance puts a strain on Zuko and Sokka's relationship.

Sokka and Suki decided to hang out after school at the grill.

His text notification went off once again, but he didn’t bother to check it. He already knew who it was. 

“You gonna get that?” Suki asked. 

Sokka groaned and shook his head. 

“Nope. I️ already know it’s Zuko,” he explained. 

Suki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and nodded her head slowly. 

“And that’s bad…?” she asked cautiously, trying to catch up. 

Sokka sighed. 

“Yes. Because unless he’s willing to offer up an explanation, I️ don’t wanna hear it,” Sokka explained. 

Suki was still equally confused, if not even more. 

“Okay, and what exactly is he explaining?” she asked. 

“Why we never told me he had a sister. Like, now that I️ think about it, I️ feel like I️ barely know anything about him. Does he not trust me?” Sokka ranted. 

Suki shrugged. 

“I️ mean it could be worse. He could have mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues,” she offered, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Suki, this is serious,” Sokka whined. 

She didn’t reply. Instead her attention went toward the front door. This caused Sokka to look behind him to see Zuko approaching. He then whipped around quickly and slumped in his seat, hoping the other didn’t see him. 

Zuko approached them, much to Sokka’s dismay. 

“Hey,” Zuko said sheepishly. 

“Hi,” Sokka replied tightly. 

He then turned his attention toward Suki. 

“Is it okay if I️ steal him for a minute?” he asked. 

Suki nodded. 

“You know what? I️ actually have that thing that I️ need to do, so take all the time with him you need,” she said, beginning to get up. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“What thing?” he asked. 

“You know. The thing,” she said, putting extra emphasis on it. 

There was no thing. 

She then said goodbye before making her exit, and Zuko sat down in the booth across from Sokka. 

“You haven’t answered my texts,” Zuko remarked. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“Can you blame me?” he asked. 

Zuko sighed and gave a resigned nod. 

“That’s fair,” he admitted. 

“How did you know to find me here?” Sokka asked. 

“Your sister told me where you were,” Zuko answered. 

Sokka nodded. 

“You never told me you had a sister,” he said, deciding to stop beating around the bush and cut to the chase. 

Zuko’s muscles tensed as they approached the subject. He really didn’t want to talk about Azula, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. She just had to pop up back into his life at the worst time. It was almost as if she’d managed to do it on purpose somehow. Just as he was happy, just as he had a good thing going, she just had to come and ruin it. He supposed she did promise an eternity of misery, after all, and he couldn’t really blame her. He could never possibly expect her to forgive him for what he’d done. 

“We’re not close,” Zuko explained. “It’s uh…complicated.” 

Complicated may have been the understatement of the century. 

“I️t always is,” Sokka replied, dissatisfied with the excuse. 

Zuko sighed. 

“Look, Sokka, I’m sorry I️ didn’t tell you before. My sister hates me and we haven’t spoken in a long time,” he said. 

Sokka nodded, processing. 

“So tell me about her. What happened?” he asked. 

Zuko’s muscles tensed and he drew his lips into a thin line. He took a long exhale before speaking. 

“It’s not something I️ like to talk about,” he answered vaguely. 

He felt guilty for the vague non answer, but it wasn’t exactly like he could tell Sokka the truth. In this case, secrets and lies were actually less complicated, and they certainly weren’t as dark as the ugly truths that Zuko hid. 

“I️ get that. I️ do. I️ just want you to know that you can. I️ mean, I️ burden you with all of my drama, and I️ want you to do the same,” Sokka said. 

Zuko nodded in understanding. 

“I know. Thank you,” he replied. 

“The truth is, Zuko…I️ don’t really know that much about you, and I’d really love it if you would open up to me,” Sokka explained. 

Suddenly, Zuko’s eyes widened, and appeared to be on edge out of nowhere. 

“Azula said something to you, didn’t she? She likes to play games and cause trouble, Sokka,” he warned. 

Sokka was taken aback by the other’s words. 

“Whoa, what? I️ hardly even spoke to Azula. This isn’t about her, it’s about me trying to get to know you. Look, you’re the mystery guy, and I️ like that. But with mystery comes secrets and this whole sister thing,” he said. 

“Let it go. I️ don’t want to talk about it,” Zuko snapped. 

Sokka shrugged, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

“Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I’m left with nothing but what other people tell me,” he said. 

“Azula did say something, didn’t she? She’s trying to get you to turn against me,” Zuko replied. 

Sokka blinked in shock. Zuko, frankly, sounded slightly insane to him. He’d never seen him that paranoid before. 

He shook his head. 

“No, Zuko, she’s not turning me against you. I️ think you’re doing a fine job of that all on your own,” he said, getting up from the table and gathering his things before storming out of the grill. 

Zuko didn’t even bother to follow him. He knew he’d messed up, so he was left to just watch Sokka leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This is my fault. I️ planted doubt. I’m a doubt planter,” Katara said to Sokka after he’d caught her up to speed as the two ate ice cream in the living room. 

Sokka shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault. I️ just—I️ feel terrible because I️ knew I️ shouldn’t’ve gotten in the middle of it, and then that’s exactly what I️ did,” he lamented. 

Katara sighed, giving her brother a sympathetic look. 

“I’m really sorry, Sokka. I️ know I️ had my doubts, but I️ still really wanted this to work out for you,” she said. 

Sokka nodded. 

“Yeah me too. But, honestly? I’m not gonna be someone whose whole world stops spinning because of some guy,” he asserted. 

Katara wasn’t too convinced, though. 

“Zuko isn’t just ‘some guy’ to you, though,” she pointed out. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“Well, what else am I️ supposed to do? There’s something he’s hiding from me,” he said. 

“Yeah…that he has a sister. You already found that out. And whatever happened between them…maybe you don’t want to know,” she replied. 

Sokka shook his head, a pensive expression on his face. 

“No, Katara, it’s something else. There’s some bigger secret that he doesn’t want me to know. That’s why he didn’t want me talking to his sister: he was afraid she’d either tell me or bring me closer to figuring it out,” he deduced. 

At his words, Katara’s expression grew concerned. 

“Hey, I know you’re upset but don’t you think you sound a little…conspiracy theory-y?” she asked. 

Sokka shook his head. He placed his bowl on the coffee table before standing up abruptly. 

“No, I️ don’t. You said you had that feeling when you touched him,” he reminded. 

Katara sighed, fearing that her brother may have been past the point of being reasoned with. 

“Yes, but we both established that it meant nothing,” she assured. 

At that, Sokka began pacing, only working to accentuate Katara’s worry. 

“Or what if it did mean something?” he suggested. 

“Sokka, you’re literally the last person I’d ever expect to believe in that kind of thing,” she said. 

It was true. Jumping to illogical conclusions was fairly unlike Sokka, and this out of character behavior worried Katara deeply. Was she officially witnessing her brother’s descent into insanity? 

“You’re right: I️ don’t. And I don’t know what any of this means, but I️ do know that there’s something off about Zuko and I’m going to find out exactly what it is."


End file.
